Wireless fidelity (WIFI) continues to evolve, allowing mobile device users to surf the Internet from vehicles such as automobiles, trucks, boats, airplanes, and trains. Many users today carry multiple devices having wireless capabilities, such as smartphones, tablet computers, and laptop computers. Each wireless connection in a wireless local area network (WLAN) consumes bandwidth and network resources. Simultaneous use of multiple devices increases the number of device connections and requires additional WLAN bandwidth. Due in part to existing communication architecture, mobile devices typically rely on a cellular network and/or a satellite network to backhaul communications from the WLAN to a back office location. Satellite systems are constrained by limited bandwidth and long round trip times, while cellular systems experience congestion, fading, co-channel interference, and unacceptable handovers.